It is known to use a linear feedback shift register as a method for generating pseudorandom numbers using hardware. For example, there is known a linear feedback shift register that uses a primitive polynomial and generates an M-sequence as pseudorandom numbers (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 6-291619, 1-265609 and 2003-330704, for example).